Prelude to the Darkness
by The Warrior of the Light
Summary: Six years after the death of the Archdemon, the world of Thedas faces a new crisis. Can Marics' heir, the Hero Queen, the Hawke family and their Champion stop the coming darkness before it spreads? Or is the future calamity inevitable?
1. Apprehension

_**Surprise! I'm back, but only for a little bit for winter break. Have to say, pretty proud of myself for still being able to handle college work after a 3 year break. So much going on, but now I have some time off, and as I promised myself, I have returned. This is going to cover the events of Dragon Age 2, but things are going to be a little different, and from a perspective that isn't always going to be Hawke (because I love my Cousland very much!) So without further adieu...**_

* * *

_9:37, Age of the Dragon_

_Denerim Royal Palace_

* * *

"Where are you, Bryce?"

Elissa stalked through the halls of the royal palace, a smile on her face. Sure enough, a small pair of feet were sticking out underneath the curtains.

"Well, where did my little boy go?" Elissa teased. "I can't seem to find him. Maybe if I have a little more light, I can find him."

Her hands poked into the protruding form, and a giggle responded.

"What's this? The curtain is laughing at me! Well, maybe I should tickle the curtain to teach it a lesson!"

More laughter erupted, and finally a voice responded "Mommy, it's me! Stop it!"

The young child emerged from his hiding spot, and in a moment, Elissa took in his features. He was such a beautiful, handsome little boy. He'd inherited all of Alistair's good looks, albeit softened a bit. The hair was not quite as strikingly blond either. His smile, the innocence behind those eyes, it all served to melt Elissa's heart every time, without fail.

Little Bryce Cousland Theirin. Their child.

"Mommy, what's wrong?"

Elissa was crouching now, face to face with her son. She shook off her gaze "Nothing, sweetie. Mommy just loves you very much."

"You look sad." Bryce frowned "Are you sad, Mommy? Please don't be sad."

She crushed him against her chest with a fierce hug "Oh, everything is fine, Bryce. And you are so very sweet. You're a good boy."

The second part wasn't a lie. And, to be honest with herself, the first wasn't so much a lie either.

It had been years since the assassination attempts. No one else had tried to harm her or her family. Ferelden was on its way to recovery. Lands were being resown with lagunes, so they would be fertilized and replenished. The Circle of Magi, along with the Grey Wardens, were purging the Blight from the land with magic and steel. Homes were being rebuilt. Families were reuniting. Trade and commerce were continuing, thriving even. Foreign relations, for the most part, were improving.

And yet….

There were things that could not be fixed so easily. The horrors of war, were still fresh in her mind. Fear had gripped her heart, but not for herself. Ever since the assassination attempts, she panicked when she did not know where Bryce was, or who he was with. Night time would come, and Elissa would dread the prospect of waking up, only to see the flames again, to see the blood of her people smeared across the castle walls.

She feared, that these good days, would come to an abrupt, bloody end.

"Come." Elissa smiled "Time for you to play with the Chancellor Anoras' daughter."

"But I don't wanna!" Bryce pouted "Rowan's icky! Girls are icky!"

"You say that now," Elissa smiled "Wait till you are older. You'll be so fond of Rowan, you'll want to kiss her!"

Bryces' eyes went wide at those words "EWWWWWWW!"

He fled down the hall, and Elissa rose, half smiling, half frowning. Was Bryce already fated to marry Anora and Nathaniels' child? It was a sound political move, uniting all of the bloodlines, but still….

"The power of choice." She could hear her father's voice "Always value it. When you are of age, you will be in control of your destiny."

Elissa snapped her head up, and saw a figure in royal garments approaching her.

"Did I hear our son just call Rowan icky?" Alistair winced "Better not let Anora hear that."

"Yes." Elissa smiled, narrowing her eyes "It would be very bad if someone were to hear something unflattering about themselves. Like being referred to as 'The Old Ball and Chain.'"

Alistair sighed "You're not going to let that go, are you?"

"Nope." Elissa jabbed her finger into his chest, and he backed up against the wall "And you've yet to make up for said offense, ser."

The young King grinned slowly "Well…" He then grabbed his wife by the shoulders, spun her around, and pinned her up against the wall. With a low, sultry voice, he whispered "I should remedy that, don't you think?"

The kiss was received eagerly, and as Alistair placed his hands on her shoulders, she stroked her fingers over them in affection. The feeling of paper piqued her curiosity, and she broke away "What's that?"

Alistair immediately frowned "Oh. That. We need to talk."

The Landsmeet Chamber was in an eerie light. It was mostly empty too, save for those that were asked to attend today. Even after the rebuilding, Elissa could remember much of the terrible deeds committed here, in the Blight and on that fateful day where she tread the line between life and dead.

Imshael. The demon.

And that traitorous Orlesian bitch that tried to kill her little boy.

Would her family ever be safe?

She snapped herself out of such melancholy thoughts, and returned her attention to the table. Alistair and Anora were chatting away, talking about the contents of the letter. Nathaniel was staring straight at her, perhaps trying to figure out what she was dreaming about. Teagan had his hands pressed to his forehead, his eyes boring into the wood of the table.

Elissa felt the worst for Teagan. He wasn't one for politics. Yet the times demanded it of him, especially so since….

Eamon.

The events that led up to Eamon stepping down from the Regency…

Elissa could not believe how incredibly stupid he could be. Trying to convince Alistair to divorce her was bad enough, but to send Isolde to Chateau Haine to arrange a marriage alliance with Celene, through Duke Prosper? It was tantamount to treason, as far as Elissa saw it. Thank the Maker for Teagans honest nature.

It was an ugly confrontation. Had Eamon not fallen sick, and had he not been so dear to Alistair, and perhaps a little to herself, she might've had him thrown in prison. Perhaps it was for the best: the people needed a sense of stability in Ferelden, and to declare Eamon, a popular man a traitor, would have benefited no one. So it was decided that he would step down publically due to health concerns, and Elissa took steps to ensure that he was watched. Hard.

"The situation in Kirkwall cannot be ignored." Anoras brow furrowed "We need to help stabilize- no, reform their government, and help the Divine restore order."

"Not to mention there's still a great deal of refugees there that probably want to go back home." Alistair nodded. "If Beatrix really wants our help, we should do it."

"So, just to recall," Elissa lifted her head "There's no viscount. The Knight Commander is in control of the city, and is apparently a mad woman who blocks any attempt to restore the government. Not to mention-"

"The Circle situation." Anora nodded "It's getting worse. Templars are pushing harsher and harsher restrictions on mages, and it's only bound to blow up. There's talk of rebellion, and some Templars are whispering that you are behind this new 'insurgency'."

Elissa rolled her eyes "Yes, how could I forget? Because I'm the one that's sending death squads to peoples doorsteps and trying to frame them for harboring blood mages. Oh wait!"

The gold and peace treaty that was made after the Templars tried to assassinate her years ago almost didn't seem sufficient compensation, but she just reminded herself that it was for the good of Ferelden that the peace was kept.

She sighed "Look, I want to help Beatrix. I want to get our people out of that shit hole. But won't our presence in a city filled with Templars simply add more fuel to the fire? Not to mention Kirkwall isn't fond of us 'Dog Lords'."

"You can change that." Anora leaned forward "We have to foster good relations with Kirkwall. They make up a good number of our imports, and we can't lose that. Not to mention putting someone on the throne who is sympathetic to our cause…"

"Wait." Alistair smirked "You want to put the Champion of Kirkwall on the throne, right?"

Anora tapped her fingers on the table "If he is whom I believe him to be, then yes. But we must be sure. And that is another reason why a trip should be taken."

Nathaniel flicked a glance to Anora "Doesn't he have a brother here? I think he's part of the Grey Wardens. Might be wise to ask questions before doing anything."

"I'll head to Warden's Keep tomorrow and ask Commander Solona about him." Elissa rose from her seat, nodded to everyone present, and walked toward the doors.

Anora immediately looked at Alistair, and he couldn't hide his reaction. Something was wrong, and they both knew it.

"Excuse me."

He leapt up out of his chair, and hastened down the hallway connecting to the chamber. The Queen was leaning against a pillar, her arms crossed.

"Talk to me, Elissa."

She closed her eyes, and said not a word. This was the same hallway that she and Cauthrien confronted eachother in, years ago. Fortunately, that encounter didn't end in bloodshed, and yet, not soon afterward, everything called for the death of an honorable, yet foolish man. Cauthrien knew it was coming, even when she asked Elissa to spare his life. And this time, Elissa could feel something equally dreadful approaching.

"I don't like this."

Alistair slowly approached her, and ran a hand through her hair gently "If I remember correctly, the things you didn't like had a way of correcting themselves when you put your energies toward them."

"I'm not a goddess, Alistair."

He smiled "Yes you are. An indestructible, pristine goddess. And I'm married to you. I know you best. Everything you do seems to be divinely inspired."

"And what if we fail, Alistair?"

Alistair shrugged "I spent a lot of my life without really taking control of it, Elissa. Take it from me, there are worse fates than failing, and that's not even wanting to try. If we fail, then we fail."

She simply lowered her head, and he wrapped his arms around her "But look, if you want, you can stay here."

Elissa immediately snapped her head up in anger "You think I would let you go there alone?! Absolutely not!"

"You won't be worried about Bryce?" Alistair raised an eyebrow "Not one teeny bit?"

She could say nothing to that, and so she squeezed her eyes tight and slammed her head against the pillar, screeching in frustration.

"Shhh…." He squeezed her tighter. "It's going to be fine, either way, I promise."

"No, it's not!" She balled her hands into fists "Either way, I have to worry about abandoning my husband to one of the most dangerous cities in the world, or I have to leave our child behind! It's not fucking fine, Alistair!"

He had learned to be patient with this form of coddling. It was different really, from the coddling that Duncan used to do, him being a royal bastard and all that. Elissa...she was overprotective for reasons that both of them knew well. They were reasons that would likely remain with her for the rest of her life.

Unless….

An idea popped up into his head, and he seized on the moment "I think you should come with me."

She opened her eyes, and looked puzzled "Why? Why is that the right decision?"

"Because it'll help you." Alistair wiped away a tear "You've been driving yourself crazy with keeping us safe. You need some time away from Bryce to let yourself know that he will be fine without you. And when you come to Kirkwall with me, I think we should split up too, so that you can feel the same way about me."

"Alistair…"

His voice was soothing "You can do this. You're strong. Our son is strong."

A silence hung between them, and it was broken with laughter from the King "And besides! I think a little time away from the castle would do us some good!"

Elissa raised an eyebrow "Visiting a city full of blood mages, fanatical Templars and urban decay is your idea of a vacation?"

Alistair shrugged "What can I say? I have low expectations. You tend to have that when you're raised in a barn."


	2. Arrival

_**Somewhere in the Waking Sea**_

Carver steeled himself for the coming conversation. He hated talking about his family. It simply wasn't…

Well, it would be easier now. His Commander, no, his COUSIN, Solona, had grilled him a long time ago when they found out they were related.

Why, why did he always find himself under the thumb of his relatives?! And why did they always have to be so flashy? So arrogant?

The cabin door opened, and Carver immediately straightened himself up. Sure enough, he could make out brilliantly polished silver armor adorned with a blue tabard, only instead of a gryphon crest, it bore the traditional laurel wreath of the Couslands. A blue hood covered her face, and she pulled it back after taking a moment to look at Carver. A gauntlet extended out, and Carver grasped it.

"You are Warden Carver? A pleasure to meet you."

"A-and you, your Majesty."

Maker's Breath, here he was fumbling about with his words. Still, he smiled to himself. This would be something to relish, something that couldn't be outdone. To have a personal conversation with the Queen of Ferelden, a hero!

Elissa smiled, and sat down with Carver, adjusting herself so that she could see the young man more clearly.

"Solona speaks well of you, Warden Carver. You've aided in cleansing the Blight from this land. You're a considerable warrior, from what I've heard."

Carver puffed his chest up slightly, feeling very proud of himself "I do my best."

"It seems talent runs in your family."

That sentiment soured Carvers mood slightly, but he brushed it aside.

Elissa tilted her head "I wish to speak more about your family, in fact. They've been rather busy in Kirkwall."

Carver inhaled, and sighed "Alright. Ask away."

The conversation was mostly Carver relating his perspective on their life on the run, as it were, with Elissa listening intently. Mothers' elopement with Father. Connections to the Amell line. Life in Ferelden, in Lothering. Their Fathers' death. And then…

"Ostagar." Elissa lowered her head "I'm sorry. We tried to reach the signal as fast as we could."

Carver shrugged it off "Darkspawn are a bloody scourge. It wasn't your fault, from what I've heard. Loghain apparently left you all to die."

"Yes…and Cailan….Cailan was a fool." She then looked up at Carver "So how did you survive?"

"We were rescued by…" Carver then shook his head "Oh Maker, you're not going to believe this. You'll think I hit my head on a rock."

"What?"

"Well…." Carver pinched his brow "Some old woman, a mage, swept down and slaughtered all of the darkspawn around us. Oh, and…well, when she did it, she transformed into a dragon."

Elissas' mouth slowly opened. Her eyes widened.

Great, Carver said to himself. Now she thinks I'm a total looney. "Listen, I know it sounds crazy but-"

"Tell me everything." Elissa's voice was hard. "Tell me everything you know about Flemeth."

The past hour exhausted Carvers' mind. Elissa found herself tapping her finger in frustration, brooding over the knowledge that Flemeth had escaped death, through manipulation of Carvers' family and the Dalish elves.

"Thank you. Your cooperation is appreciated, Warden Carver. Let us return to the subject of your family. So, there are how many of you?"

Carver frowned a little "Well, there's four of us now. My Mother….passed away not long ago. My sister Bethany was caught by the Templars after I left to join the Grey Wardens. Apparently they haven't caught my other sister Annette yet. And then there's my brother Trevor."

"The Champion."

The younger brother restrained his impulse to roll his eyes "That's him."

Elissa stared at Carver, narrowing her eyes in curiosity "Forgive me for my bold line of questioning, but I sense that not all is well within the family?"

"No, it isn't. Some of that is my fault." Carver leaned back in his seat "When...well, when we got to Kirkwall, we were trying to find a way to raise money. Make a name for ourselves right? We finally find this expedition, but at the last minute, big brother Trevor orders Bethany, Annette, and I to stay behind. I was angry, and I decided to leave Kirkwall to join the Wardens in Ferelden."

He straightened himself up "Look, I know it might sound childish and petty, but it was the last straw. I was fed up with being just second rate. Being invisible. Annette and Trevor always seemed to get the credit for everything, even if they weren't trying to. I knew my life led elsewhere."

"So you left."

A flicker of regret washed over Carvers eyes "Yeah. I wanted to be somebody. So I left. I thought that the others didn't need me. That they would be safe. I….I was wrong. They got Bethany when I left."

Silence hung through the air. "I see….So what happened to your Mother?"

"I'd rather not talk about that, with respect, your Majesty."

Elissa nodded "Of course. You blame yourself, don't you?"

Carver didn't say a word. He knew what he felt. He was angry. Ashamed. Distraught. Time with the Wardens, with Malcolm and Solona, had changed his perspective on things somewhat.

"I thank you again for your cooperation, Carver. In return I offer this to you: it is not too late to try and make things right."

"And how would I do that?" Carver crossed his arms "My other sister hates me now. Can't say the same, but can't say I like her either. My brother, well….I used to think I didn't care about his opinion, but I see that I just wanted to measure up to him. He probably hates me now too. And Bethany, how exactly do I make things right with her?"

"You can solve all of those problems with my aid." Elissa grasped her hands "I can see about getting Bethany out of the Circle and transferred to Ferelden as a Court Mage. We can free your sister. That should help matters between the rest of your family. The rest will have to be on you."

"What, am I supposed to apologize?"

"Do whatever you wish. But whatever you do, try to endear your family to myself and the King. We need their help, as well as yours, to resolve the situation in Kirkwall. We are counting on you, Carver."

After about another few hours of learning what she could of Trevor and Annette's activities, and the company they kept, Elissa rose from her seat, and walked toward the door, before stopping "One last thing to consider: I've also lost family. And not a day goes by that I don't think of them. I would happily trade this crown I wear, everything that I have gained or achieved, and everything that I am, to get them back. But I can't. You say you want to be someone. Be the savior of your family. Save your sister. And help Trevor and Annette to stop Kirkwall from tearing itself apart."

The door closed behind her, and Carver was left to reflect on both her words, and old memories.

* * *

_**Kirkwall Docks**_

They had arrived at noon, just as Alistair and Elissa wished. Enough time to stretch their legs and see the city sights.

As Elissa stepped down the ramp next to Alistair, a tall figure in Templar armor stalked right toward them.

"You there!" He extended out a finger "Knight Commander Meredith wants-"

"Keep. Your. Distance."

The edge of a staff was raised right to the neck of the messenger. Solona nudged it forward, and the Templar, though incredibly incensed, saw the Grey Warden insignia on her robes, and backpedaled. Straightening himself, the Templar cleared his throat "King Alistair, I presume? Knight Commander Meredith requests your immediate presence at the Viscount's Keep."

"Oh!" Alistair shrugged "Perfect. Just the person I wanted to meet."

Elissa glanced over at Alistair, wondering if it was his subtle sarcasm, or if he actually wanted to talk to Meredith. He turned immediately to her "Not even a minute off the boat and people want to chat with me. Guess I'm a popular man."

"Trust me," Elissa rolled her eyes "I'd much rather be invisible than well known in this place."

"That IS the plan, though, at least for a little while."

The Queen crossed her arms "Don't think I'm leaving you alone with the Knight Commander. I want to see if the stories about her are true. I'll play quietly, for now."

She then turned to Carver "So, ready to see your brother?"

"Let's just get this over with." He mumbled.

"I'll stay with Alistair, Elissa." Solona lowered her staff "If you happen to find Anders, let me know."

There was so much to do. Elissa felt the rush, the anticipation. It had been a quiet few years since the attempted assassinations, since the Blight. It was all about raising her boy, helping Alistair learn how to deal with petty nobles who bickered over pointless trivialities, and helping the country return to something that resembled peace and normalcy. But this, this felt all too familiar. Like when her group of ragtag followers had arrived in Denerim, to stop Loghain and Rendon Howe from tearing the country apart.

She could see it already, taking notes as they walked the streets. This city was rotting. No surprise. The nobility were virtually powerless here. The Chantry- no, the Templars were in control here, and they had no concerns for mundane matters, unless it affected them personally. Elissa would have to talk with the Seneschal and the Guard Captain to check her facts, but still, being here, she could tell the city was not far off from crumbling apart, even disregarding Qunari attacks.

With all this in mind, there was one thought that lingered on her mind: this was someone's fault. It would be highly unfair to pin the blame on one single person, but the first person that came to mind, she knew would likely serve as their biggest obstacle to peace. If Knight Commander Meredith was truly unamenable to reason or negotiation….

Like Denerim, they had come to this city with a plan, and there would be no peace, until justice was served.


	3. Clash

A boot kicked open the doors of the Hanged Man.

"The Harem Squad is here!"

Trevor Hawke, who was sitting at the bar, immediately placed his face in his palms, annoyed yet amused. The both of them had that same dark hair, yet as much as the Hawke family looked alike, each was a different bird of prey, and Hawke knew it. Bethany was gentle, kind, shy, and reserved. Very humble. Always trying to do her best for everyone, even to her detriment. Carver...well, Carver cared about the family, no matter how vehemently Annette argued otherwise. He DID try to help, but sometimes his efforts weren't always appreciated by those around him, which Trevor regretted and tried to fix. And it had only fed the fires of jealousy.

As for himself? Well, what was there to say? People always seemed to need him, even before he got to Kirkwall. When Father died, it was up to him and...and Mother to lead the family. He'd be lying if he said it never wore on him. It did.

Thank the Maker, then, for his second sister Annette. In addition to being...well, there was no dancing around it: completely out of her mind, she was always there to lend a helping hand, and put a smile on his face.

Like now.

Her 'Harem Squad', consisted of Sebastian, Anders, and Fenris.

Trevor immediately downed a shot, and swore never to think of harems and his sister in combination again.

"What have you been up to, my lunatic sister?"

"Nooooooothing."

Trevor rolled his eyes "You know, the last time you said that, I found out that Knight Commander Meredith had been kidnapped, placed in mages robes, and delivered to the Gallows."

Anders couldn't resist a smirk "That was a good day."

Annette smiled innocently "I wouldn't know anything about that. And even if I did, it's not my fault the Templars suck giant dragon ass at hunting mages. As if every mage in existence HAS to wear robes and wield a staff."

"So what have you been up to?"

Annette sighed "Fine. Varric wants to talk to you. Says it's something really important."

Trevor finished his second shot, stood up from the bar, and tried to walk past her when she held his arm firm:

"Brother, look: I know you're trying hard to get Bethany free, but even a Champion needs rest. Let Anders and I have a crack at the work too."

Fenris shifted uncomfortably, glaring at the abomination next to him. Anders had made no secret of his designs on Annette, but Annette did not choose him. Even so, Fenris did not like the idea of Annette depending on Anders for anything. The mage should not be trusted. At least Sebastian agreed.

Trevor nodded, and walked outside, with everyone else following in tow.

"You're shitting me, Rivaini." Varric crossed his arms "Lies and bullshit are my speciality, you should know that."

"You're not the ONLY one that can bullshit, Varric." Isabela smiled invitingly "But this one extremely rare time, I'm being an honest woman. I saw what I saw."

Varric pursed his lips, trying to read the pirate queen. He knew what she was saying was true, of course. His own contacts had said much of the same, but he had to be sure.

"Hawke. It seems we have some interesting guests visiting Kirkwall."

"Guests?" an elvish voice shouted from atop the stairs "What guests? Are they coming to my place? But I haven't even made anything up! Am I supposed to serve tea to guests too? What is tea?"

Annette stifled a giggle. For a blood mage, Merrill was anything but evil.

A set of boots clanked on the ground to Trevors left "Hawke," Aveline stopped mere feet from him "We have to talk."

"Don't spoil it, Aveline." Varric crossed his arms "You don't have the skills for this sort of thing."

"Alright. The suspense is killing me. What in the Maker's name is going on?" Trevor sighed "I've already fought off rogue Templars, blood mages, the Qunari, Orlesians with mythical pets, demons, and apparently a magister from the time of the First Blight. What is it this time? Is it a bloody Archdemon now? What sort of 'company' am I expecting here?"

Another set of metal boots strode towards Hawke and his friends, but this time, none of them recognized the silver figure adorned in a blue tabard and cloak. A woman's voice answered Trevors question:

"Royalty."

Fenris noticed Anders shift his weight slightly at the sound of this new voice, and the former slave regarded this new figure with natural wariness. In that exact moment, Fenris could...feel the runes on his body respond to this womans presence. A mage? No...this was different.

"Who are you?"

The knightess curtsied, and Trevor could see the rather unusual sword strapped on her back. "You may call me Liss. Serah Hawke? An honor to meet you, Champion of Kirkwall. I come on behalf of the King of Ferelden, Alistair Theirin, who has just recently arrived in your city. He has politely requested your presence at your earliest possible convenience. He awaits you at the Viscount's Keep."

"King Alistair?" Annette smiled "I've heard he's rather...fetching."

"Oh trust me, I've SEEN him Annette." Isabela winked "He is."

"You mean you've SEEN him seen him?" Annette's eyes widened.

Trevor immediately slapped a hand to his face "Enough... Andraste preserve me."

For the first time in a long while, Anders was smiling. "It's good to see you, Liss."

The woman did not dare uncloak herself, but simply nodded "Likewise." Before anyone else could say anything, she added "Your brother has also arrived with the Warden Commander of Ferelden. He has expressed a great desire to speak with you."

Trevor and Annette looked at eachother, and Annette sighed, crossing her arms and putting herself closer to Fenris. Trevor turned his attention to the enigmatic woman before him

"It seems I'm much needed today. Lead on, Lady Liss."

* * *

As they walked through the city, Trevor found it incredibly difficult to focus on one thing. His brother was here: he'd visit occassionally after he joined the Wardens, like when they had to deal with that ancient corrupted Magister, or that strange time in that Orlesians party. But something was going on here.

Carver, what have you gotten yourself into?

And what in Andraste did the King of Ferelden want with him?

"Varric?" Trevor whispered "A sovereign for your thoughts."

Trevor immediately noticed the expression on the dwarfs face. He wasn't his usually relaxed self.

"Hawke, just so you know, I can guarantee she's not exactly who she says she is."

The Champion instinctively reached for his greataxe "Is this a trap?"

"I know her too."

Both Varric and Hawke looked at Anders, who looked equally on the edge "If it's a trap, it's probably not meant for you, but for me."

Isabelas' laughter shattered the mood of all three of them "Oh lighten up you brooders! That's more of Fenris' style. I know her too, and she doesn't bite. Well, not if you haven't bit her first. Besides, I think she can hear you."

All three of them looked forward, and sure enough, the cloaked warrior was looking over her shoulder, not breaking stride as she turned her attention back to the front "So I see that my identity is already compromised? A shame. Well, sooner or later someone was bound to find out. Know this, beyond everything else, Champion: I mean you no harm."

Before Trevor could respond, he looked forward, and saw that they were already at the Viscounts Keep. The knightess pushed open the great doors to the entrance, and at that moment she saw what appeared to be a battlefield of stares.

On one side was a line of dulled grey metal and red tabards, with the Sword of Mercy adorning each breastplate. Only two individuals wore no helmet. One was a young man whom looked aged not by time, but by stress and conflict. His eyes were trying their hardest to avoid the gaze of someone else on the other side. The other...

There was hatred written in the lines of her face, in those eyes. Something was unhinged behind them.

Knight Commander Meredith.

On the other side, she could see King Alistair, Teagan, Carver Hawke, the cadre of guards and Wardens, and their commander, Solona Amell. Her gaze, unlike the Knight Captain, was focused, peering right at her former lover with anger in her eyes.

"Sooooo...that's your final answer?" Alistair drawled playfully.

Meredith snarled "As if I would deal with a failed templar who turned his back on the Maker time and again! Of your latest travesties, you have harbored several fugitive mages that escape justice. And you would dare to not only presume to meddle in the affairs of your own Circle, but ours as well?!"

"Well, I'm not really good at meddling, Meredith." Alistair shrugged "I tried it once when I was growing up in the Chantry. The Revered Sisters didn't really like me putting scary pictures in their abridged Chant of Lights. Well...I guess that one did work. Ok, I guess I'm alright at meddl-"

"ENOUGH!"

Annette couldn't help but smirk at the scene played out before her.

"Look." Alistair sighed "We're here to help straighten some things out. We want to help get our people out of your city, which will only help both of us. And we want to help put someone back on the Viscounts throne. With all that's been going on here, you can't deny Kirkwall needs all the help it can get. The Divine agrees, too! Teagan! Show her that letter, would you?"

"One moment." The red haired individual shuffled through his garments, until a letter was finally extended to Meredith, who snapped it up, read it hastily, crumbled it up, and tossed it on the floor.

"...You may remain here," Meredith coldly replied "...long enough to see that we have this city in perfect control. We have no need of more Fereldens pawing at our gates, least of all an unwanted bastard who inherited a throne clearly too large for his capabilities." Meredith then crossed her arms "A pity that your son has such...dissappointing, and unworthy parents. Perhaps the Chantry will see fit to do the duty that you will not likely manage. After all, who could doubt that boy has magic in his veins, considering the mother?"

At that moment, Alistair turned to his left, and saw a figure in a blue cloak stalk ominously towards them.

"Oh NOW look what you've done!" Alistair grinned nervously "And I thought darkspawn could be scary!"

The figure grasped the cloak, and tore it from her armor, allowing it to float into the air as her murderous gaze took Meredith in.

"We meet at last, Knight Commander."

Meredith scowled even further "Who are you?! Explain yourself!"

"Knight Commander!" Cullen whispered something inaudible in Merediths ear, and her face twisted with disgust and scorn.

"Welcome to Kirkwall, Queen of Ferelden."

The words were spoken with venom, almost like a challenge. If the air was not thick with tension and animosity before, it was palpable now.

All eyes behind Elissa were on her now.

"Elissa..." Alistair warned.

She raised up a hand, and addressed Meredith "I've had the rather UNIQUE opportunity to walk the streets of your city, Knight Commander. It IS your city, is it not? Considering the fact that even though it's been a few years since Viscount Dumars death, no one has been allowed-, oh, I'm sorry, been able to take up his responsibilites."

"There shall be a Viscount all in good time," Meredith returned "when I have ensured the safety of the population here from the corrupting forces of magic at work."

"The Divine believes that a new approach should be taken." Elissa smiled cruelly "Surely you would agree with her Holiness and her wise counsel?"

Meredith balled her hand into a fist "The Divine does not know the extent of the problems this city deals with! And I find it most... irregular that she would not send her own Templars to carry out any edicts. Must she compromise the sanctity of Andraste to send an abomination to 'aid' me?"

"It does not speak well of the Templars indeed, if she chooses an 'unwanted bastard' to do her will instead." Elissa growled.

Not allowing her any moment of repose, the Hero Queen immediately drew her greatsword in a flash, and for the first time in years, Elissa invoked her powers. The otherworldly power of the Fade spread out from her body, and finally into her eyes as she pointed Starfang right at Merediths face.

"Perfect control?! Your city has become a SHITHOLE! Buildings are crumbling, people are starving, riddled with sickness, and what have YOU done?! All you seem to care about is hunting an 'enemy' that isn't there, and pushing those loyal to the Circle to extremeties!"

Everyone in the room had backed away at this point, and drew their weapoins, ready for the imminent clash.

"And if you dare threaten, or even THINK to speak of my husband, or my little boy again, so help me, I will paint this city red with your blood!"

Meredith raised her own claymore in defense "How dare you wield magic against me!"

Everyone felt the moment: this was it. All it would take was a little push, and everything would blow up.

"That's enough!"

Trevor gently lowered Elissa's sword with his greataxe, and Merediths' with his gauntlet. "No one benefits from this, least of all Kirkwall. The Divine apparently has a vested interest here, and we all need to do our best to abide by that."

The words were acid on Trevors tongue: he cared nothing for the Chantry or the Divine, but still, there was something about this Queen that commanded respect. Her eyes were wild, yet focused. His words were, in truth, meant for her far more than Meredith.

"Perhaps...some concessions are in order?" Knight Captain Cullen looked first to Meredith, who reluctantly nodded, and then he approached Alistair "My apologies. Of course the Templar Order is greatful for any help you can give us. Kirkwall does need help."

"Awwww..." Annette lowered her staff "But I wanted to blow someone up!"

Everyone paused to look at the Hawke sibling, who darted her eyes around the room "W-what?! Don't judge me!"

As the rest of the multi-sided conversation unfolded, Elissa turned her attention to Trevor, and extended a hand out

"Innumerable pardons. I was not truthful before. I am Elissa Cousland, and as Queen of Ferelden, it is an honor to make your acquaintance, Ser Hawke."


	4. Dinner

**My apologies for the updates being slow: I'm thoroughly enjoying my break, and writing this has been a challenge. There are multiple characters to cover here, and I want to do it right. That being said, I start the Winter Quarter of school on Monday! It was a short break, but good rest, so updates are going to come less frequently, unfortunately. **

**I have every intention, however, to finish this.**

* * *

The rest of the day went without incident, and to top it all off, Alistair had the brilliant idea of formally inviting the Champion, the Captain of the Guard, and any friends/family they wished to a dinner in the Viscounts Keep.

Seneschal Bran was less than enthused, but acqiuesed to their requests.

Varric, who was aware of Elissas' exploits, whispered to Trevor "Be very, very careful Hawke."

"Why? It's just dinner." Trevor shrugged.

"You don't know the nicknames they give her, do you?"

"The Hero Queen of Highever? That's the only one I know, Varric."

"Well," Varric leaned in "I happen to know the ones her enemies call her: Elissa the Mad. The Demon Queen. Last dinner party she held in Amaranthine, she invited people that she suspected were responsible for her families death. One of the poor bastards made the stupid mistake of actually eating something, and it took a week to get the blood off of the ceiling."

Trevor crossed his arms "I appreciate a good tall tale, Varric, especially from you, but still, even if that were true, it sounded like he deserved it. Besides, she doesn't seem all that bad to me."

"Same here. But still, just be careful, Hawke."

The sound of light footsteps caught Trevors attention, and he turned to see two figures walking toward him.

"Brother."

Carver was standing next to someone else, a woman in grey and blue robes.

Taking in a deep breath, and mustering his patience, Trevor replied "Hello Carver, it's been a while. How are the Wardens treating you?"

The younger brother straightened himself "Pretty good actually. It's a hard life, but worth living. Brother...there's a lot we need to talk about, but right now, I need to introduce you to someone. This is my Commander, Solona Amell... she's the one I've been writing to you about."

Trevor turned his attention to Solona, and took her in. Within a moment, he could see it. The same features that ran strongly in his bloodline, there was no doubt. She was family.

Well, by blood, any how. This was...a little awkward, but pleasant nevertheless.

He extended out a hand "Greetings! It's high time we met, don't you think?"

She smiled, and shook his hand "Indeed...Thank you, you've...you've no idea what you've done for me by simply being here. I've always wondered about...well, in the Circle-"

Trevor raised a hand "Say no more. I completely understand. My family was on the run for the longest time just to keep us together. We were lucky, in retrospect. This must be strange for you, but know this: my home is open to you."

Another set of footsteps approached "Well well." Annette crossed her arms "So 'good' to see you've deigned us with your presense, Carver."

Carver forced down his irritation, and sighed "Hello, sister."

"Oh, so now it's all sister and roses, is it? Well if that's the case, I completely forgive you."

The sarcasm caught the attention of Fenris, who started walking over to his lover.

"Annette-"

"Dont." She lifted up her finger "Just don't, Carver. The only reason why you're not being barraged with curses right now is because Mother wouldn't want it. And for whatever reason, Trevor asked me to be reasonable. You know as well as I do: that's a tall order. You're the reason why Bethany isn't with us right now! While you've been screwing around, making your career, we've been struggling getting her out of that prison! So give me one reason why we should be speaking."

"Annette...this is our cousin, Solona Amell. Say hello."

A long silence passed between the Hawke-Amell family, before Annette finally mustered:

"Oh! This is awkward." She then hastily hugged her stunned cousin "HELLO! Nice to meet you. My name is Annette! So, yeah, um, can you just do me a big favor and pretend you didn't see me ranting like a deranged harridan?"

Trevor, at this point, was pinching his brow.

"Nice to meet you as well, Annette." Solona returned "I think we all should get to know eachother better, which is why you should come to tonights dinner."

* * *

The table was round, as the King and Queen wanted to see everyone and chat. Hawke and his family were sitting all next to one another, with Trevor closest to the Queen. On Alistairs side, Aveline, guard captain, and Seneschal Bran were sitting next to him. From this crescent, the rest of Trevors friends filled out the circle, with only one spot that held a friend to virtually no one present.

Knight Captain Cullen. At Merediths' request, and much to the King and Queens irritation, the Templar would be joining them this evening. It was obvious why he was here: information.

She wouldn't be getting any.

With that in mind, Elissa resovled to enjoy herself "So, Champion, you have not introduced me to your friends!"

Trevor lifted his head up "Oh! I suppose I haven't! Well, you already know my brother Carver, and I assume you've talked to Aveline."

The Captain bowed respectfully in her chair "It's an honor to meet the both of you."

"This is my sister Annette."

She waved enthusiastically, then turned to see where the food was going to come from.

"That right there, is Sebastian Vael."

Elissa raised an eyebrow "Of the royal family? I'd heard..."

"I am the last of my line, Your Majesties." Sebastian somberly replied "By the mercy of the Maker, I still live."

The Queen nodded "This is woefully inadequate, but you have my deepest sympathies for what happened to your family. We should speak more in private, when this is all said and done."

"That's Merrill, right over there."

Merrill also waved energetically "Oh! Hello there! Nice to meet you."

"Sitting next to her is Isabela."

Isabela strugged "No need, Hawke." She followed up seductively "We're...already well acquainted."

Elissa fought the urge to roll her eyes, and Alistair blushed a deep red. The Queen remembered her alright, during the Blight. The bold pirate had the audacity to proposition Alistair in front of an audience. Granted, this was in the middle of a whore house, but still.

"That's Anders, right there."

Solona had divided her attention between dealing with Cullens presense, and dealing with Anders as well. He didn't look well. He looked tired. Worse still, she could FEEL the veil weakened around him. She knew.

Elissa took one look at Anders, and she saw it as well. He looked different. She'd prided herself on reading peoples faces, and there was something there. Was it resentment? Jealousy? Sympathy as well? Whatever he felt towards her, he merely nodded back, and said nothing.

"And my good friend Varric, story teller, and business man."

"Hawke, stick to fighting." Varric smiled "It's my job to inspire and spin tales. Though I'm curious about something, Your Majesty. Is it really true that you once beat a dragon to death with your bare hands?"

That garnered a laugh from both Elissa and Alistair "Oh Maker, no. The dragons we fought had scales so hard I'm surprised my sword even pierced it, and it's made of Starmetal!"

"I also heard you not only defeated a group of slavers who were trying to sell all of Denerim, but you threatened the Archon so badly that he sent you his own staff as a peace offering."

More laughter, and the room was at ease, even Fenris. His curiosity piqued, he inquired "Did you really fight slavers in Denerim? I thought Ferelden was a free country."

"It is now. It was an unfortunate situation created by Rendon Howe that Tevinters were able to gain a foothold in our country, but I've all but rooted them out now. What is your name, ser?"

"That's Fenris." Trevor leaned in closer to Elissa "He used to be a slave. His master is trying to hunt him down."

The merriment was lost in Elissas face "Oh well that's terrible! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Fenris held up a hand "It is alright. You have not offended. I...have another question, if you might indulge me."

"By all means, ask away."

"Did you really make a deal with a spirit?"

Elissa and Alistair looked at one another, and then Elissa turned back "It wasn't one of my proudest moments. In a moment of weakness, he offered me help, and I took it."

"Why?" Fenris frowned.

"I was on the run. Sometime before the battle at Ostagar, a so called 'friend' of my father named Rendon Howe betrayed my family. They killed nearly everyone. I lost a lot of people that were dear to me that day. Friends...family. I wanted revenge. And so when the spirit called to me, in my dreams, I took up his aid. It was weak of me, and not a day goes by that I don't curse that failing. It could have very well been a demon. Yet even to this day, I would do anything, to protect the ones I love."

"I understand." Fenris meant it, but he was still skeptical of this Queen. It didn't help that he saw firsthand what harboring a spirit does to one's wellbeing. Anders was...well, the mage was dangerous. Still, if this Queen hated slavers, perhaps Danarius would be loathe to try anything with her in Kirkwall.

Cullen and Sebastian both regarded her with interest. While Cullen reflected on past deeds, including the horror of Uldred's mad revolt, Sebastian was curious. So this was King Alistair and Queen Elissa of Ferelden. He was expecting something else entirely.

"We are very glad to have this chance to acquaint ourselves, may we ask a few questions, Champion?"

"Call me Trevor." He responded politely.

"Right!" Alistair grinned forward "So is it true that you once tore off an ogres arm and beat it to death with it? Because I tell you, that's bloody amazing if it is!"

Trevor turned to his right and smirked at Varric, who responded innocently "What?"

"Varric."

The dwarf crossed his arms "Once more I am falsely accused of whatever I am being accused of. Falsely."

Elissa couldn't repress the giggle. It wasn't exactly Queen-like behavior, but she could care less. Her response earned grins from around the room, even on the likes of Anders.

"So. We've gone and collected a group of badasses." Annette shrugged "And we plopped them all into a crammed town full of psychopathic Templars and emotionally unstable Mages. Nothing bad is going to come of this. I am sure."

The laughter afforded Elissa to whisper something quickly into Alistairs ear "We need to talk to the Champion in a more private setting. Away from the Templars."


	5. Family

After a round of delicious, whole foods, wine, and mostly pleasant conversation, Cullen departed from the dinner with the others, but he was not at ease.

Solona...

He had made inquiries to his former Commander Greagoir about the former mage turned Grey Warden. Cullen could not believe half of what was written on the letters, but today had convicted them all. Not only was Solona the new Warden Commander of Ferelden...

She was married.

Cullen did not regret his choice of ending their affair. His duty to the Maker had shown him the error of his ways. But still...it stung. Perhaps a part of him never truly-

"Enough." He muttered to himself.

The Knight Commander needed to be informed of todays events, as was ordered. Truth be told, Meredith and some of the other Templars were behaving rather oddly lately. Cullen guessed that perhaps they were better informed than he of the coming of Ferelden royalty to Kirkwall. Meredith did not bother to conceal her hatred of the Divines' Anointed, Elissa Cousland, or that of the former Templar Alistair Theirin.

Yet neither of them talked of anything that could be considered interfering with the Templars' authority. Not yet anyway.

With that in mind, Cullen made his way back to the Gallows, content that he had done his duty.

* * *

Trevor opened the door to his mansion, and gestured for Elissa to enter. Immediately, an excited bark was heard from inside.

"Bors, be nice." Trevor chided.

The mabari ran circles around an amused Elissa as she did her best to pet the energetic dog. "You've a wonderful home, Trevor. And a loyal mabari to defend it."

"Why isn't the King accompanyning you?"

Elissa sighed "In order to keep up appearances with working together, he's going to stay at the Viscounts Keep, and take an occassional trip to the Chantry to talk to the Grand Cleric. Perhaps she can help to resolve our situation."

Trevor shook his head "Whatever you're planning, the Grand Cleric cannot help you. Meredith runs this city. And, as you've so aptly put it, she's helped to run it into the ground. It's not completely her fault though. That would be unfair."

"And why hasn't the city guard stepped in to restore true order?" Elissa raised an eyebrow.

"You already know the answer to that question." Trevor shrugged "Aveline is decent, but she's not the sort to make those kind of steps. Some of her guards are...well, they shouldn't BE guards, let's just put it that way. One of the reasons why the Qunari invaded Kirkwall was because one of them forced themselves on a Qunari converts sister."

"Yes..." Elissa crossed her arms, staring at the ground "We all heard about you defeating the Arishok."

"This is all old news though, your Majesty." Trevor took a few steps forward "If I might be so bold, why are you here?"

Elissa met his gaze, and after a few moments, smiled. "Very well. We want you to become the new Viscount."

Bors excitedly barked, and ran up to his master, wagging his tail. Trevor looked down, and could not ignore his companions opinion on the matter.

Trevor took a seat by the fire, staring into it. "This is getting to be a very interesting day indeed."

"Is that a yes?"

The eldest Hawke did not answer. He only stared harder into the fire. How it burned brightly. It recalled to him, all of the time spent here in Kirkwall. Was it wrong to want power? Was it wrong to want a way to change things? Truly change them?

He was given responsibility very early on, tasked with taking care of his family. How did such a simple, relatively mundane goal lead him here, to this crossroads?

Bethany...

He could save Bethany!

"I want it." Trevor admitted "I want to fix everything that's wrong with this city. I'm tired of going to Lowtown and slaughtering bandits and marauders, only to find that more have cropped up in their place. I'm tired of all of the slavers, mages who turn to blood magic, and templars with no moral compass. I'm done sugarcoating my words and dealing with people that belong behind a set of strong, steel bars."

"You have our support if you go down this path," Elissa sat down next to him "as long as I convince the Divine that you are worthy to lead Kirkwall."

Trevor turned to her "And what of Meredith? You've seen her. She's not going to just let that happen. Meredith seems to trust me to a degree, because I've fooled her, but ultimately, she won't let anyone rise to the Viscounts seat."

"That's why Alistair is here." Elissa grinned "The Divine also sent us here to collect evidence against Meredith, so that we could send it to her, and that Meredith could be lawfully removed from her office to retire somewhere. Preferably Orlais."

"Lawfully?" Trevor crossed his arms. "Why not just kick her out?"

Elissa nodded "We COULD do that, but the Divine isn't in the best position. Not everyone within the Chantry supports her. It doesn't help her that Justinia supports me, because depending on who you ask, I'm either the Queen Hero, or Queen Bitch. It's better for her to take the necessary steps, and not overstep herself."

"No offense to you or the Divine, but try living in Kirkwall. I wager my position is less than either of yours, and I'm the bloody Champion. Think of how the other folk live here."

"That's why we are here." Elissa immediately corrected herself "Well, that's not ENTIRELY why we are here. I'll be honest with you, our goals here aren't purely altruistic. We want you in charge of the city because it would benefit us."

Trevor grinned "Well at least you're honest. I don't really mind that, either. Most people ask me for something, and expect to give me nothing in return but a thank you. No help, no reward, nothing."

"I have something to offer you then." Elissa stood up. "We can help free your sister."

Trevor felt his heart soar. "How?"

"Well..." Elissa sighed "There are a few options. If we install you as the new Viscount, you can appoint both of your sisters as Court Mages. If they lie low, I'm sure the Chantry and nobility will overlook the nepotism. If that doesn't work, we can always have Bethany transferred to the Circle Tower in Kinloch Hold. The Knight Commander and I...have an understanding. It's not the best option, but it certainly beats the last."

"What's the last choice?"

Elissa frowned "For Bethany to become a Grey Warden."

Trevor did not think it necessarily a bad thing to be a Grey Warden. Apparently all Grey Warden mages were free from Chantry control...

"I wouldn't recommend it." Elissa interrupted his thoughts "Not, at least, when there are other options. Being a Grey Warden is a hard life, Trevor. I can tell you that with certainty, and I've only lived it a few years. If you don't believe me, believe your brother."

"Alright." Trevor nodded "So everything hinges on getting Meredith to play ball." He suddenly stood up "Let's go talk to Varric, before we do anything."

"The dwarf?" Elissa frowned "Why?"

Trevor grinned fearlessly "Trust me. He's well connected. You've friends in high places, I've friends in low places. If I know my sister, she'll be there too, along with Sebastian."

* * *

Immediately entering the area, people were running past Trevor and Elissa, fleeing from the general direction of the Hanged Man.

Trevor rolled his eyes "Of course there's something wrong. Why would I ever, EVER expect just a quiet, peaceful night in Kirkwall?"

Immediately his hand seized the upper arm of a drunk "What's going on in there?"

The drunkard sputtered "I-I dunno! Some thugs forced the lot of us out cept for a few of us! I think I saw your sister in there!"

Trevor released him, and turned his attention to a few figures posted outside the Hanged Man. He immediately recognized them. Mercenaries. Slavers.

He stepped forward, not even bothering to unsheathe his greataxe. "I know my sister is inside, and I know you're keeping her in there. You have two choices. You can get out of my way, or you can die like so many others."

Elissa eyed the two of them carefully. To their credit, they stood their ground. In the flash of a moment, Elissa knew they had made their choice. She drew her greatsword as fast as she could, but it was already all over.

A flash of metal darted into both of the sentries, and they fell to the ground dead. Hawke's arms lowered back to his sides, and he angrily yanked out both of the concealed throwing daggers from their corpses.

"It's going to be one of those nights. Fine."

* * *

"It really is you." Varania bitterly lowered her head, almost as if she didn't want to see Fenris.

"Varania...?" His mouth opened "I...I remember you. We played in our masters courtyard while Mother worked. You...you called me-"

"Leto." She still couldn't meet his gaze "That's your name."

Annette immediately felt endangered.

"What's wrong?" Fenris still had that wistful look in his eyes, but Annette could see that it was melting away.

"Fenris." was all she could say. No jokes. No sarcasm. No wit.

"Ah, my little Fenris. Predictable as always."

A mage accompanied by a small cadre of mercenaries descended down the steps.

"Damn!" Varric immediately pulled out Bianca. Sebastian, Anders and Carver likewise steeled themselves.

But Annette couldn't. Everything gave way to her broken heart. Fenris looked completely distraught, blindsided.

"I'm sorry it came to this, Leto." Varania rose from her seat.

And in a moment, the despair broke, and Fenris snapped at her "You led him here!"

"Oh Fenris..." Annette covered her mouth.

"Now now, Fenris." Danarius admonished his former slave "Don't blame your sister. She did what any good Imperial citizen should."

"Sister."

Annette turned around, and was immediately surprised at what she saw. Carver. The expression he had. The way he held his sword. She hadn't seen that look in his eyes in a long time. Not since that Ogre a few years ago nearly killed Mother. Carver had leapt to her defense, without hope of a reward, recognition, nor even hope. He didn't manage to kill it, but that didn't matter.

What mattered...

Annette felt her confidence returning, and she immediately stepped in front of Fenris.

"No..." Fenris whispered in fear.

Annette turned around and shrugged "Trust me."

Danarius raised an eyebrow "Ahh, and you must be the Champion of Kirkwall?"

"Ha!" Annette grinned deviously "You wish. You don't get off that easily."

"But you are related to him." Danarius pressed the matter "You are a mage, and a powerful one at that. I can see why you are so keen on the lad. He is rather skilled."

In more ways than one, Annette quipped to herself. "Oh, you should know already, Danarius. Fenris is shy. He doesn't like being the center of attention! Let's talk about something else! You haven't been here very long, have you? Kirkwall has quite the splendid selection of ale and beer."

Without a moment's hesitation, Annette strode to the bar.

"Anne, what are you-"

"Shh!" She rose a finger to silence Varric, and as a mystified Elissa and Trevor walked inside, she casually continued, filling a pitcher by the bar "I haven't fully introduced myself. My name is Annette Hawke, sister of big brother Trevor Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall. I enjoy walks on the beach..."

She strode back to a stunned Danarius, and drained half of the pitcher right in front of everyone "Drinking and hanging out with my friends..."

Without warning, she doused the man next to Danarius with the rest of the ale, and kicked him straight in the chest, aiming her staff

"AND BLOWING SHIT UP!"

The fireball exploded, and the mercenary screamed, writhing on the ground as the flames consumed him.

"Here we go!" Anders cast Haste...

And both sides of the room exploded into action.

During the battle, Elissa noticed quite a bit. For starters, this Danarius had hired quite a lot of mercenaries. Thirty, perhaps? And not all of them were mere foot soldiers. Some of them were also mages, skilled in summoning demons and using blood magic.

In the thick of battle, she reached out to smite one of the demons, but someone had beaten her to the punch. Trevor finished it off by slicing it in half. The man was, simply put, a messenger of death with that great axe. The same ferocity of Oghren, with the same finesse of Sten, Elissa noted. A deadly combination. Every time the young man swung his weapon, something simply ceased to be.

"Varric! Sebastian! Aim for the mages!"

Arrows and bolts lanced through the air, heeding his request. Between Carver, Trevor, and Elissa, none of the slavers could reach the archers, or Anders and Annette for that matter. Annette was doing her utmost to blast the stairs apart, for that was where the ambush that had turned into a defense was thickest.

More importantly, that was where Fenris was heading.

The slender elf was a mountain of strength and deadly calm, mercilessly throwing slavers out of his way, or cutting them down as he advanced toward his prey. Danarius threw several, frantic spells at the former slave, but Fenris deflected them all with his inherent magical resistance.

Danarius resorted to blood magic, and tried to control his body, but a searing light struck him, and his magical reserves were utterly spent. Fenris didn't know who used the Smite, and he didn't care. Lifting his former master in the air by his neck, Fenris growled:

"I never wanted these filthy markings, Danarius! But I won't let you kill me to get them back!You are no longer my master!"

His hand formed a fist, and the throat in his hand was immediately crushed. Danarius fell to the ground, dead. Yet Fenris felt no satisfaction. It was quite the opposite.

The battle had ended, and in the moment it took for everyone to collect themselves, Fenris descended down the stairs, and looked straight at her.

Varania raised her hands in defense "I had no choice, Leto."

"Stop CALLING me that!" He towered over her in a rage.

"He was going to make me his apprentice. I would have been a magister."

Fenris snarled even further "You sold out your own brother to become a magister!?"

"She's a mage?" Anders lowered his staff "It all makes sense! You're really just jealous!"

"You've no idea what we've been through. What I had to do since Mother died. This was my only chance!"

Fenris pointed his greatsword at her "And now you've no chance at all."

Varania cringed, her back toward the wall. Trevor immediately stepped forward "Wait! Fenris, don't do it."

"Why not?!" he bitterly replied "She was willing to have me killed!"

"You know why, Fenris. You were there. You were there with me when Mother..." Trevor straightened himself up "I had to kill her, Fenris. With my own hands. Take it from someone who knows. There's only one worse feeling than knowing a family member has died. And that's knowing you took their life."

Something changed in Fenris, and Elissa could see it. He lowered his greatsword, but then barked "Get out!"

Varania immediately bolted toward the door, but stopped "You said you didn't want this, but that's not true. You competed for it. When you won, you bought our families freedom-"

Fenris turned back to her, tears in his eyes "Why are you telling me this?!"

"Freedom was no boon." Varanias voice hardened "I look on you and know you got the better end of the deal."

Annette couldn't believe what she was hearing. She stomped angrily towards Varania and screamed "GET OUT!"

And with that, Varania left. Fenris simply stood there, speaking to everyone present "I thought rediscovering my past would bring a sense of belonging, but I was wrong. Magic has tainted that too. There's nothing left to reclaim."

He lowered his head "I am alone."

Two hands wrapped themselves tightly around Fenris. "No. No you're not. And you never will be."

Annette slackened her grasp, and Fenris turned around to see her.

"I'm here, Fenris."

He gingerly raised a hand to her face, as if his very touch would destroy her. The irony was not lost on Fenris. That he had feelings for a mage, of all people, was a mystery in itself. But that it was a mage, and a mages family, that had stood by him against Danarius? Unthinkable.

And yet...

"You heard what Varania said. I wanted these. I fought for them. I feel unclean. As if magic has not only tainted my body, but my very soul."

Annette shrugged "I guess we're not that different after all, Fenris." She looked over at Trevor and Carver "My family has been on the run since...forever. All to protect my sister and I. You know, my sister once told me that she found herself wishing she hadn't been born, so that our family wouldn't suffer. I thought it a dreadful, terrible thing, but now I understand, Fenris."

The room was silent for the longest time, until Fenris, ever so gently, broke away from her "Let's go. I need to get out of here."

* * *

**So, a lot of things are happening to me lately! Not all of them particularly good. But I realized it was a while since I updated this, so I wanted to make sure I did just that. Since this is Act 3, I figured I'd toss in some of the canon events, before deviating a little!**


End file.
